After Midnight
by namichan89
Summary: As we all know, nothing good happens after 2 am. Or does it? Fluffy pre-slash set during First Class, CharlesXErik of course.
1. Chapter 1

**After Midnight**

**Just a bit of fluff, written out of a mood. Based on an idea that popped into my mind at the office today. Yes, even at work I only think of fanfics.**

**So, this one's another CharlesXErik-story, placed during X-Men: First Class.**

**I'm currently writing on a veeeeery long Cherik one-shot, which is rated M for a very good reason. I just had the urge to write something less perverted for a change, so here we go. Stay tuned for the other story, though ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing serious this time. Don't read if you don't like the implication of a maleXmale-pairing.**

* * *

><p>Charles stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was well past midnight and he was restless. His eyelids were heavy and his eyes burned with every second he held them open, but he knew he wouldn't fall asleep even if he closed them. That hadn't worked for the past hours or so. The telepath didn't know how long he had laid in his bed like this and totally lost track of the time passing by.<p>

Insomnia had never been a problem for him – he always just fell into bed and was asleep easily within the following minutes. It was tedious to stay awake, with nothing to do and nothing to wait for, except the sunrise. Which would just bring him a day he would spend entirely dead tired. He inhaled and sighed deeply.

Charles was bored, and very much so. Stand up and read a book? No, his eyes were too tired. Get a glass of milk in the kitchen? Too lazy to walk down the stairs from his bedroom on the first floor. Plus, he'd be more awake than before, with or without milk. Plus, he might wake someone else, and that was the least he wanted to do.

With another sigh, he let his tired eyes fall shut and his mind wander through the mansion. Even judged by the sound of thoughts, it was silent. There wasn't anything to be heard except a quiet hum, created by the flying thoughts that were typically those occuring while dreaming. Reading dreams was no fun, Charles had already noticed a long time ago. They were often very incoherent and made no sense, and a few of the sleeping persons he actually had watched had seemed bothered by his presence in their minds. Somehow they could feel him.

As Charles was finished with his little telepathic check through the youngster's rooms, reaching the library, he found a mind that was thinking surprisingly loud and clear. Very much _not_ asleep. Did Hank pull an all-nighter? Or was one of the others searching for anything? But in the library, at this late hour? No, it made no sense. He had just checked, he reminded himself silently, and they were all in their beds. Could it be – a picklock? He squirmed in shock.

The telepath focused on the presence and immediately exhaled the breath he had been holding unintentionally, deeply relieved. It was Erik.

Well, at least he now had something he could do.

Charles slipped out of the sheets and put on his dressing gown. He left his room silently to cross the empty hallway, heading towards the library at the other side of the building. Knocking softly at the wooden door, and opening it without waiting for an answer after a few seconds, he poked his head through the door frame.

Erik sat in his favorite wingback chair, also only dressed in his bath robe, legs crossed and holding a book in his lap and a glass of scotch in his other hand. Green eyes looked surprised as they met Charles', who shot him a small smile.

„Mind if I join you? I couldn't sleep," the telepath asked his friend.

Erik just shook his head warily. „Neither could I."

He put the book aside and got to his feet to stride across the room. Opening the door of an old cabinet, he took out another round drinking glass and poured some scotch for Charles.

The latter had entered the room and shut the door in the meantime. The telepath watched as Erik let himself fall onto the couch lazily, one elbow prepped up on the back rest, offering the glass to him. Charles quickly closed the distance between them with a few steps and accepted the drink gratefully. After taking a good mouthful and enjoying the slightly burning sensation the alcohol left in his mouth, he took his seat beside Erik. Normally, he would have chosen the place opposite of him and set up the chess board, but his mind refused to work in the middle of the night anyway.

„You actually pulled out the good stuff," Charles commented after another short sip of the scotch.

Erik just nodded slowly, seemingly just as tired as Charles felt.

„And you read in this dim light? By god, Erik, you're gonna ruin your eyes."

„I got used to it," the metalbender responded, his voice low.

Charles' eyes flinched away from the fireplace to look at his friend. „Are you coming here often when you can't sleep? Sounds like that happens frequently."

„Yes, I do. It's just the most comfortable room to wait for the morning. I know when I can't fall asleep immediately, I won't until the next morning," he scratched the back of his head with his prepped-up hand and yawned. His gaze was still darting sideways, and as Charles followed it, he noticed that the couch was positioned perfectly towards the east window. Watching the sun rise would look amazing from here.

Erik had reached out for his glass of scotch and held it towards Charles. The telepath raised his as well, clinking them and emptying it with the next gulp. Silence spread between them, but it was comfortable and pleasant. After putting his empty glass back on the table, Charles stretched his legs and leaned back.

Erik's presence was soothing, somehow. The fire was cracking in the fireplace and its warmth, combined with its dim, red light that filled the room, made him sleepy once again. As his eyes had fallen shut, Charles let his head drop to the side, where it came to rest on Erik's shoulder. He could hear the fellow mutant's steady breathing, his chest raising and falling regularly, and the calming effects thereof. His limbs felt too heavy to move them ever again.

The warmth around his shoulder and head increased when the telepath suddenly felt the weight of Erik's head against his own. If his eyelids weren't so incredibly tired, he would have glimpsed upwards to see if Erik's eyes were closed as well. The rhythm of the other one's breathing changed and became slower and slower. The arm Erik had prepped on the back rest had fallen down, coincidentally curling around Charles' shoulders now. He felt cozy and warm, wrapped in Erik's arm like this.

And so Charles felt how he drifted off into the silent humming of dreams. Erik truly was the best sleeping pill ever to be invented.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Please review if you liked it – and hope for another boring day at work for me. Maybe I'll have some more fluffy ideas. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So I decided to make this one a multi-chapter fic... I just couldn't resist, it's so much fun to write fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always. Fluffy maleXmale pairing here, Charles and Erik, as always. Don't like, don't read, as always.**

* * *

><p>„Charles, tell me again why you drank so much?" Erik asked, turning his head to the side to take a look at his friend. The telepath almost stumbled over his own feet right then, and Erik had to wrap his arm around his waist to support him. He couldn't let him fall flat down on the sidewalk. Although he felt pretty dizzy by himself and hadn't drunk less scotch than Charles, the smaller man didn't tolerate the alcohol as good as Erik.<p>

„Because," Charles began, stopping his steps and causing Erik to almost stumble by himself, „it was our night out. Without the youngsters and therefore we don't have to be role models for once, so therefore..." He waved his hand in a drinking-gesture to make his point clear.

„We shouldn't have drank so much," Erik replied.

„Oh, since when are you playing the voice of reason. Come on, Erik, it was fun, wasn't it? It _is_ fun?"

Erik glanced at Charles who grinned drunkly at him and patted his back with his hand. „Yeah, sure. I'll say this as soon as I have you sleeping in your bed, and no second before that," the metalbender snorted teasingly, although he had to admit that they spent a wonderful evening at the bar.

Charles poked him in the side, which made him squirm with surprise before shooting a glare at his friend and pulling him along the sidewalk again.

The mutant they had tried to recruit today had been a grumpy man who looked like a lumberjack, with his dark full beard and a cigar in his mouth, maybe in his thirties. But he had sent them away as soon as they had entered the bar. Well, they couldn't force anyone to join their team. And despite the failure in their recruiting process that day, it was already late afternoon and too late to drive back to the nearest city. So they had spent the rest of the evening at a local bar after checking in at a local inn.

Where was that inn again? Erik, who had found himself lost in thought, focused back on reality, checking their surroundings – and decided it was still the right way. Arm in arm, they went down the empty street, which was only lit by a few street lamps.

Charles, leaning heavily against his body, had become awfully silent.

„Are you alright?" Erik asked him, concerned. Usually, Charles was much more bubbly when drunk. Not at all like this, at least.

„I feel... a bit sick," the professor admitted. Erik quickly dragged him to a nearby tree, where the other one sat down on his heels immediately, supporting himself against the tree trunk.

„Breath in and out deeply and slowly," Erik advised him, stroking Charles' back soothingly with his right hand, resting the other palm against the tree. Charles closed his eyes and did as he was told.

After a little while, he got to his feet again. „I think it's okay now. It's not far to the inn, is it?"

Erik shook his head. „A few meters, now come on. You can do this." With his hand around Charles' waist once again, they headed towards the small building. The receptionist wasn't sitting on his desk any more, and the lounge – if it could be called a lounge – was dark.

The metalbender sighed and tried to get Charles to the first floor as soon as possible. At least, he didn't protest when Erik pushed him upstairs and towards their room, unlocking the door with a short wave of his hand.

Charles stumbled into the room, found the bed and let himself fall on it face-down into the pillows. With his limbs spread wide, he lay there and seemed like being half-dead. Erik couldn't resist to laugh, it just had looked too funny.

„You really are wasted," he chuckled.

No response from Charles, just his chest raising and falling slowly.

„If you want to go to sleep, you should at least change to your pajamas. You're going to ruin your suit like this," Erik suggested, still grinning.

Finally, Charles turned around, still laying lazily on the bed. With his last amount of strengh, he let his hand fall onto his chest, trying to unbutton his shirt with one hand, although he still wore his cardigan.

Erik rolled his eyes, but watched amused.

„I can't, Erik. You undress me, please," he whined theatrically.

„You want me to undress you? Oh come on, you can't be that drunk."

„Well, obviously I am," Charles chuckled lightheadedly.

Erik rolled his eyes once more. Oh, Charles would be paying for this. Tomorrow.

The metalbender leaned down to strip the cardigan off of Charles' upper body. He continued with opening the button on the other man's chemise, letting him slip out of the sleeves and pulling it out from under Charles' body.

His belt was undone within seconds, and his pants down just as quickly. Erik couldn't resist to study Charles' half-naked body that was spread out before his eyes. Although he was a bookworm and never worked out much, the telepath's frame was slender and toned, muscles subtle but definitely there. His skin was pale, but he still had a very manly charisma... Erik shook his head, confused. Since when did he think like that of Charles?

Erik got to his feet to search Charles' bag for a pajama and found an old t-shirt and boxers of his. Charles was as good as asleep by now, and Erik was barely able to get the t-shirt over his head and tuck him into the sheets.

But well, he would be paying for this, he thought impishly.

After changing clothes himself quickly, Erik slipped under the sheets on his side of the double-bed – the small inn only had double-rooms with double-beds – and took one last glance at Charles. He seemed to be asleep save and sound, his features relaxed, wavy brown hair messed up, lips slightly parted and breathing low and steadily. _Adorable_, Erik thought spontaneously, surprised by his own mind one second later. But he couldn't resist to stroke Charles' cheek with his thumb.

„Good night, Charles," he whispered, unable to suppress a soft smile. Well, maybe the moment was just so sweet, he didn't even try to. But just maybe.

Suddenly, Charles' eyes flattered open, and deep, blue orbs locked with his. An fainting sparkle was to be seen there, but just for a brief moment – then, Charles shifted over to Erik's side of the bed, snuggling into his chest.

„G'night, Erik," he mumbled against the metalbender's chest, tickling the sensitive skin there.

Erik gave up. Drunk Charles was way too affectionate, he decided. But who cared - he surely didn't. So he placed his upper arm around the professor's shoulders and held him close to his body. With his nose buried in the other one's hair, Erik couldn't miss to notice the wonderful fragrance of those fluffy brown hair strands. That was how Charles always smelled, and he had got used to it, liked that fragrance that comforted it whenever it reached his nose...

That way, they fell asleep peacefully. And still, Erik was determined to let Charles pay for this. He already had a plan.

* * *

><p>The sound of birdsong and the warm light of the sun shining through the window made Charles blink. His mind cleared only slowly. He tried to switch to a sitting position, but felt a sharp piercing pain in his head as soon as he looked into the light. <em>Oh god no, <em>he thought, _hangover. What have I done. What has happened last night..._

The telepath sighed deeply and looked to the side to find Erik laying there, facing him although he was still sleeping peacefully. Charles watched him for a while, enjoying the rare moment of finding Erik at rest and without the usual frown on his face. Without the rage burning in his eyes. He smiled unintentionally.

But he had to wake Erik to find out about last night. Last thing he knew was him and Erik entering a small bar and ordering scotch – and he didn't know how many more it had been.

As if he had read his thoughts, Erik's eyes opened slowly, blinking into the sunlight just as Charles' had a little while ago. „Good morning, darling," he yawned.

„Good morning," Charles answered, confused. „Darling?"

„Oh, don't you remember?"

„Remember what?"

„Well, last night. Us. What happened after we both went to bed very drunk, you know," Erik answered, winking.

Charles' heart skipped a beat. „What did I do?"

„Do I really need to tell you? You kissed me and wanted me to have s-" Erik was quickly interrupted by a hard slap against his shoulder.

„You still haven't learned that it's useless to try to lie to a telepath," Charles answered grumpily. „And don't you ever dare to imply things like... that."

„Oh why, I just wanted to have fun. You deserved it, after last night," Erik teased. „But, honestly, all you did was almost throw up under a tree at the side of the street, stumble over your own feet for a hundred times and in the end fall asleep in my arms."

Charles looked into his friend's grinning face and couldn't believe it. „You aren't kidding," he stated, surprised as he saw the truth behind Erik's words in his mind.

„No, of course I'm not."

„Oh, shut up. But still," Charles felt heat rush to his cheeks, „sorry about the latter."

„I didn't mind, to be honest," Erik answered, looking to the side. The tips of his ears had become perfidiously red.

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk!Charles is pretty awesome to write :D Loved this little idea, I just had to write it. I already have another idea for the next chapter.<strong>

**I would be very happy if you left me a review :) And, if you want to see something written out here, feel free to leave me a prompt. I'll see what I can do about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Now I know that this is not a very new idea... I just wanted to write it for its sheer fluffiness – my style. And don't ask me if these stories actually are connected to each other, they kind of are, yet not... Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

><p>It was dark as Charles put his hand on the door handle and pushed it down. Another bolt of lightning lit the room behind said door shortly, and the rolling thunder followed immediately. Rain pounded heavy against the windows.<p>

The curtains had been pulled down, but the lightnings nonetheless managed to enlighten the room.

The telepath had woken up when the first thunder had rolled. He didn't mind much, though – he had to admit that he liked thunderstorms, somehow. The steady rhythm of the rain made him feel cozy as he lay in his warm bed, watching the eerily beautiful storm outside the window. Charles was a scientist, so he was genuinely fascinated by the natural spectacle.

But there was another mental presence lingering around, wide awake in the middle of the night as well, and it was disturbed and uneasy. It hadn't taken Charles long to figure out who it was. The fantasies that haunted said person were driven by flashbacks of dark, small chambers with way too many people in it, a small window that showed off the force of the thunderbolts as they pierced through the thick, black clouds like spears, the following thunder making the kid squirm in fear every single time. He had been scared back then, as he was now.

So Charles had come to this room to provide a little comfort for the unfortunate man. He took a look into the room and found the person he was searching for curled into a ball on the bed, with his arms wrapped around his legs. His head was buried into the pillows, and he was shaking. As a telepath, Charles was naturally sympathetic when it came to events like this, but the picture he witnessed right now made his heart clench in pain.

He sat down slowly onto the bed, knowing very well that the other man had noticed his presence the moment Charles had entered the room.

He didn't protest, and here was also no need to ask for permission to come in. There was no need for any words whatsoever. Words would only make the situation worse.

Because it was Erik's room, and it was Erik who lay on the bed, terrified and lost in his memories. And Erik was a way too proud man to admit to his flaws and weaknesses, yet even to _allow_ someone else to see him in his current state. Erik was a strong person after all, and he he had problems with not being in control of something.

And this was a situation where he wasn't in control, and he wasn't able to do anything about it – so somebody else needed to help him.

As Erik's eyes opened slowly, they immediately locked with Charles'. The professor didn't need to look into the fellow mutant's mind to see the pain and the angst he was going through.

He reached out slowly for Erik's head. His thumb softly caressed the older one's cheek, which Erik obviously enjoyed – judged by the assuaged little sigh as he closed his eyes. Charles continued by running his hand through Erik's short, curly hair softly, again and again, soothing him down.

Bit by bit, the shivering disappeared and the other man's breathing calmed down. His eyes were closed as he lay there, giving into the caring touch.

Charles dared to tentatively reach for his mind, grasping for his current feelings. What he saw made him shudder as if a sudden frosty breeze had hit him. It was the dark, small room he had seen before. It was smelly and uncomfortable for little Erik sitting on the hard, cold floor, in the middle of way too many people he did not know. It was merely weeks after his mother's death at Schmidt's hand, and no one was there to protect or support him. Day by day, the guards would pull him out of the small room and into Schmidt's laboratory. A daily nightmare. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Thunderstorms happened regularly in that frightening few months he spent at the concentration camp. Always in the evening, for whatever reason. And every time, ever since back then, he associated thunderstorms with the concentration camp, and it was scaring the living hell out of him.

Charles' chest clenched at the horrible pictures. He interfered in his way – letting Erik stay in his flashback, but filling it with the feeling that he wasn't alone in that small prison cell. That someone was at his side, wrapping his arms protectively around his shoulders, stroking his back, giving his body the warmth it craved for. Taking the fear out of the memory.

Another sigh of relief emerged from Erik's lips. Charles could feel how the chaos in his mind shifted, how the tension loosened. And two little words, spoken internally for the telepath to see them.

_Thank you._

All he did was squeeze Erik a little in their mental hug.

After a short while, where he watched his friend calm down at the work of his hand and mind, Charles asked: _Feeling better?_

_Very much so._

_Then I'll take my leave. I think you'll be able to sleep now, so – Good night, Erik._

And he cut the telepathic connection and got to his feet, fastening the belt that held his bathrobe in place. With one last glance at Erik snuggled quietly into his pillow, he turned around to leave the room-

When suddenly, he felt a soft tug on the sleeve of his robe.

Another lightning lit the room as the next thunder rolled.

Erik was looking up to him, the expression on his face worried and frightened. „Please, Charles... stay," he whispered. It cost him quite an effort to beg for this.

Charles smiled lovingly down to the man with the stormy green eyes. „If you want me to, then of course I will," the telepath answered quietly. He wanted to sit down again on his spot from before, but Erik quickly lifted the blanket, inviting him to slip underneath it.

Well, Erik's room was in fact pretty chilly. And sitting on the edge of the bed wasn't too comfortable for too long.

At least, that was what Charles told himself as he gratefully accepted the offer.

As he resumed stroking the other one's hair softly, Erik shifted closer to him, pillowing his head at Charles' chest.

Well, there was nothing to it and he could go on with his ministrations more easily that way.

At least, that was what Charles told himself as he gently placed his spare arm around Erik's shoulders, holding him close. In the darkness of the bedroom, it all seemed alright.

They lay that way on the bed for countless minutes, both wide awake. However they didn't notice when the distance between lightning and thunder became longer and longer.

It didn't matter.

Charles almost prayed for the storm to never stop. He was lost in the gentle touch of Erik's body next to his own, of the fragrance of his aftershave, in the coziness of the bed.

In a very strange way that Charles couldn't – or didn't want to – define precisely, he felt very, very comfortable like this. The warmth radiating from Erik's body made the telepath feel comfy and... protected, somehow. The fact that they shared a blanket just made it more...

Romantic?

Although Charles knew that this was the word he had been looking for, it didn't approve here. Rain and Storms were just something very romantic to him - in general. With any hot, sweet girl in his bed, a night like this had always ended very satisfactory.

But this time, it was Erik, his best friend, who needed just some help and comfort – which Charles provided gladly. The latter pushed the romantic thought aside quickly. It didn't help at all in the situation they were in right now.

Searching once again for Erik's feelings, he found the other man very contented and calm and enjoying the closeness to someone else. Suddenly, Charles became aware of a very strong thought.

_You know, in situations like this I really miss someone to share my life with._

_Well, I'm here and I won't go away unless you want me to._

_I know you do. Still, it's not the same_, Erik replied, although Charles could feel how grateful he was for his presence.

_Of course it's not the same. _Charles absent-mindedly caressed the hair on the back of Erik's head.

_But a relationship is impossible to lead if your day includes traveling around and possibly killing people. You suddenly have the responsibility for another person as well, you can't just care for yourself - which is already hard enough. _Bitterness spread from Erik's words.

_It's a high price you pay, but what you get from a relationship with the right person is more than one can imagine. That's the real secret, to find the person who is worth this price._

_You're right._ Erik sighed.

Charles squirmed lightly when Erik's arm was softly placed across his stomach, curling around his waist loosely.

_Sorry, I can remove my arm if-_

_No, no, totally okay. You simply tickled me, my friend._

A light chuckle was heard from Erik. Charles smiled to himself. Erik wasn't able to see his face anyway.

After a little while, the telepath restarted their conversation.

_Now that I think about it, I haven't heard any thunder for quite some time. And the bolts of lightning seem very distant._

_Yeah... maybe. _A yawn followed.

_You're sleepy, _Charles replied amused, _and you should really get some rest, now that the storm is over. _

_Probably. Will you... stay here?_

Charles didn't answer. He simply pulled Erik close and ran his hand through the stubby dark hair for a last time that night, took one look at Erik's now calm and peaceful face and closed his eyes to sleep – with Erik still snuggling into his chest.

He really had to admit that he had missed body contact with someone else as well.

* * *

><p>Charles blinked.<p>

It was dark. And something heavy lay on his chest.

That something was a person. A person with broad shoulders, his chest raising and falling slowly with every breath. Curly dark hair covered the part of the person's head that Charles could actually see.

_Erik_, the telepath thought lovingly, remembering last night.

A look outside the window told him that the storm had left the world very clear, with just a few remaining clouds in the sky as the sun slowly rose above the edge of the horizon.

A look at the alarm clock standing on the bedside table told him that it was 5.44 a. m. It would ring in 16 minutes.

Sighing, Charles decided that he'd wake Erik. Gently, not as harsh as the alarm clock would. He prepped himself up on his elbows and softly traced the other mutant's forehead with his index finger, following the line of his eyebrow. A little mental nudge was all Erik needed to finally open his eyes.

„Good morning," Charles whispered, smiling.

„Morning," Erik mumbled. He raised his hand to rub his eyes, still sleepy.

Nonetheless, he remained in his spot on Charles' chest. The telepath noticed a quiet metallic click, followed by a window that opened to let some fresh morning air into the room.

Charles lay back into the pillows, one hand still on Erik's shoulder. The professor's fingers toyed around once more with the short hair in Erik's neck, which the latter commented with a chuckle.

This moment could go on forever, Charles thought to himself.

But time was not on their side. Another look at the alarm clock told him that it was 5.49 a. m.

Erik followed his gaze and sighed. „Why did you wake me that early?" he asked, not annoyed, just tired.

„I don't know... I just thought we could take our time to wake up."

„Mh," Erik mumbled lazily.

Ten minutes later, they both stared at the clock again, just waiting for the minute hand to reach the 6 o'clock mark and ring.

But it didn't. It was 6 o'clock and the alarm didn't ring.

Erik sat up and took it in his hand, checking the settings. „Why doesn't it work? It always works."

And then, scales fell from Charles' eyes. He covered his eyes with his left hand and let himself fall back into the pillows.

„What's up?" the metalbender asked confused.

„It's sunday."

Erik laughed.

„I'm so sorry," Charles added, smiling at his friend.

„So we can sleep on?"

Charles grinned and opened his arms invitingly. Erik smiled back before he lay down again into Charles' embrace. The telepath smiled to himself and down on his very own Teddy Bear.

And just like that, they drifted back off into sleep, both knowing that they would not speak about this tomorrow – _today_, Charles corrected himself silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty slashy, I know, I hope you liked it anyway :) Leave me a review if you like, and be sure to check out my other Cherik-fics.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**You're lucky that I got my wisdom teeth removed and I have nothing better to do than write fics. So, here we go, another fluffy little chapter for my one-shot-series that might or might be not connected to the other chapters...**

**No serious disclaimers.**

* * *

><p>Erik woke up because of a soft knock at his door. Trying to adjust to the darkness of his room and to find the switch for the lamp on his bedside table, he yawned, still sleepy. After finding the switch, a quick look at his alarm clock told him that it was right in the middle of the night, shortly after 2 a. m., and he felt just like that.<p>

Another knock. And a soft, familiar voice in his head, although it was not nearly as calm as usual.

_Erik, it's me, please open the door. I need to talk to you. Really. Please._

The metalbender rubbed his eyes and let the door swing open. His powers were pretty useful at times, especially when he didn't want to leave the bed.

Charles entered the room and closed the door silently. An audible click followed, and the door was locked again. Erik's eyes traveled along his friends body, noticing not only the fact that he was fully clad, but also shaking.

„Charles! What... What's up, why are you so upset?" he asked, wondering. Charles was _never_ like this, Charles was always the personification of composure.

„You won't believe what I just... saw... uhm. I mean, in my mind," the telepath tipped his fingers against his temple, „I... oh god-"

Erik couldn't watch him stammer any more, so he slipped out of his bed. „First, sit down," he padded Charles' shoulder lightly, pushing him towards the bed. „Second, I'll get you a drink."

He watched as his friend let himself fall down on his bed, the expression on his face completely blank. Erik crossed the room to get two glasses and his very own bottle of very good (and very expensive) scotch. Despite the fact that he was really curious what could have got Charles into such a condition, he tried to stay calm.

Charles' eyes widened briefly when Erik stopped in front of him, handing the glass to him.

„Do you always sleep like this?" he asked, eyes resting on Erik's bare upper body.

„Well, yes. It's comfortable and no one ever complained. Not that there _was_ anyone who could complain," he answered, grinning while sitting down beside Charles, placing his hand on the other one's knee. „So, now, tell me."

„First, this," the professor answered and raised his glass. After clinking their glasses, they both dried them respectively.

„Then... where should I start..."

„Where have you been?" Erik tried to help.

„I was sitting in the study, after you went to bed... so that must have been around midnight?"

The metalbender nodded.

„Well, after I sat there until just a few minutes ago – found a really interesting book, you know, but more of that later – I sensed something... unusual," Charles explained.

„Go on."

„I think I need more whiskey to tell you this," Charles grinned. „Can't help it, that stuff is pretty good."

Erik winked and carried the bottle over to his bed, refilling their glasses. After another sip, Charles continued. „I sensed something rather unusual in the middle of the night. A 'disturbance' in the flow of thoughts, if you will, and it was not only one mind involved. Because I expected nothing good, I took a look into those minds... I shouldn't have."

Another sip of the whiskey. Erik waited.

„It were Alex and Sean."

„So... what did they do?" Erik raised an eyebrow, surprised. He had thought that maybe Charles had found Hank and Raven making out, which would explain the fact that he was upset – his little sister and her first boyfriend... but the boys?

„They had sex."

Erik, who had just taken a gulp from the glass, tried hard to not choke on the good whiskey. After conquering his coughing fit, he began to laugh. „That's all, Charles? Seriously?"

„Yeah, pretty much," Charles smiled as well by now. „I know it's ridiculous to be so upset about it, but it just kind of... bothers me. I hope you understand."

„I try to. But honestly, there's nothing to disapprove about that, is it? Let the boys have their fun," Erik smirked.

His friend looked deeply into his eyes, pondering. „Well, of course. As I said, I have no idea what bugged me about it in the first place."

„Calm down, it's okay," Erik softly padded his shoulder again after putting his empty glass aside. „If you're just looking for someone to talk and find a bit comfort and a glass of whiskey, I'm game."

„I know, that's why I came here," Charles said, his tone more serious than Erik liked, „I mean, I really have no problem with them being homosexual or anything, it's just... the thought that makes me... feel strange. I even don't know if I can look into their eyes at the breakfast table."

„Of course you can. If this is something serious and not just finding out about their preferences, they will tell us sooner or later. And don't worry about their privacy – I can understand that it feels uncomfortable to have seen this, but you couldn't know."

Charles chuckled, looking to the ceiling. „You know, it's really amusing that you are, for once, the voice of reason and not me."

„Am I doing a good job, then?" Erik grinned.

When Charles turned his head towards him and their eyes met, Erik felt a soft, warm shiver run down his spine. „Yes, you do, even though you're running around half naked."

„If you're joking again already, you cannot feel that bad. Oh, and how should I know that you would wake me in the middle of the night? Next time, I'll expect a heads-up beforehand, so I can dress properly."

Charles laughed, finally at ease again.

„And as you seem to be fine again," Erik teased. „Excuse me, Sir, but I'll be back to the land of dreams now, where you woke me from so harshly a few minutes ago."

He slipped under his bedsheets again – because his room was a bit chilly already – and looking back at Charles, he found a big pout on the telepath's lips. _Adorable_, was the first thing that shot through his mind.

„Aw, come on, don't look at me like that."

„You can't just leave me with this... heavy burden like this now!"

„Fine," Erik rolled his eyes theatrically, grinning at his friend, „You can stay here as long as you like, of course. I suppose you know that already. If you want to stay for the night, I could get you a t-shirt of mine and we can throw a pajama party, just the two of us. What do you think?"

„As much as I appreciate the idea, Erik," Charles smirked, „No, this was actually meant to be serious. But I'll gladly accept the first part of your offer. I don't need any t-shirt, though."

And with that, he got to his feet – and Erik lay on his bed and wordlessly watched as Charles stripped off his chemise and pants, crawling under the duvet next to him being clad merely in his underpants, just like Erik himself.

Charles switched the lights off, and they lay in silence and darkness, and because the bed was small and Charles needed a bit of comfort and reassurance now – at least that was what Erik told himself – he shifted closer to the telepath and wrapped his arm around the other one's waist. Erik softly pulled their bodies together, resting his head at Charles' neck. The latter cupped his hand in his own and squeezed it softly. _That had to be a silent agreement, then,_ Erik thought.

Spooning on Erik's bed like this, the metalbender could feel the warmth of Charles' body, the regular rhythm of his breath, his typical fragrance of that unique aftershave Erik had never smelled before and that certain fragrance of _Charles_ surrounding him. He couldn't deny his utter contentment at this. It just felt... right like this, with Charles in his arms.

„You know," Erik chuckled lightly, „If somebody saw _us_ now, he might think that we just did what Alex and Sean were doing."

Charles giggled. „Maybe," he sighed.

„No problem there?"

„Like I told you before, I neither had a problem with Alex and Sean, I just... couldn't process it properly, if you will."

„Got over it, then?" Erik asked.

„Suppose so." Another sigh.

Erik propped his upper body up on his elbow and ran his hand gently through Charles' hair, soothing him down further. Something was different, though, and after he had let his hand run through the fluffy brown hair strands once again, he knew it.

„You had a haircut!"

„Yes, I had?" Charles startled at Erik's harsh tone.

„Don't let them cut it so short. I prefer it longer."

Erik noticed too late what he had said, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, as if that could stop the words that were already spoken.

Much to his surprise, though, Charles didn't mock him. „If that's the case I'll just won't get it cut for a while, what do you think?"

Erik didn't answer. He just ran his hand through Charles' hair once more – the latter sighing contented as he did – and placed a short, chaste kiss onto the back of the professor's head. He just couldn't resist.

Charles' answer was also wordless. He turned around in Erik's arms and snuggled into his chest.

And by god, how should he get to sleep now with that big, stupid grin all over his face?

Erik decided that it was best to not sleep at all and instead look at Charles. The telepath was completely relaxed, eyes closed and cozily wrapped in Erik's arms, with no attempt to leave this place, and he looked simply adorable.

„Good night, Erik," he whispered softly.

„Good night, Charles," Erik answered, and before he knew what he did, he pressed another kiss to Charles' forehead.

Charles just wrapped himself closer around him by trapping his legs under one of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Main reason why Charles feels uncomfortable: He wants exactly that with Erik as well and just can't admit it... ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**McFassy Tuesday! 2 weeks and 3 days to wait for the DVD of XFC.**

**I've been kicking this idea around in my head for quite some time, and I still love it. Hopefully, this works out as I want it to.**

**Warning: cheesy, cheeeeeeeeeeesy chapter ahead.**

* * *

><p>„Erik?" Charles began thoughtfully. He had pondered long enough about this matter. When the metalbender looked up from the chess board that stood between them and their eyes met, Charles resumed, „I wanted to ask you about something."<p>

„Sure, go on," Erik answered, eyes locked on his friend.

„There will be a huge New Year's ball in the town hall," Charles explained, pausing and sighing slightly before he continued, „and Raven is – just like every year – constantly begging me to take her out and be her plus one for the ball-"

„Sorry to interrupt, but why doesn't she ask Hank?"

„Exactly what I replied, my friend. It seems that he is a bit too afraid to go to such a big event and so she's asking me. Not that I don't like the ball and all, I've been there for years, but... if there's only the two of us, it ends like every year. In the end she's always pissed off because she sits at the table most of the time, waiting for some gentleman to ask for a dance – because I'm _just_ her brother, so I don't count – while I'm on the dancefloor. And when we get home, we fight," Charles sighed deeply.

„So?" Erik retorted.

„I wanted to ask you if you might join us," Charles smiled slightly, cocking his head to the side while he raised an eyebrow.

Erik stared at him, speechless. Charles waited for the older man to get himself together. „I have never been to a ball, so what should I do there? I can't even dance," Erik admitted, looking to the side as he reached for his glass of scotch. He didn't succeed in hiding the slight blush that reddened his cheeks, though. Charles smiled knowingly.

„Oh, believe me, the atmosphere at such an event is unique and beautiful, and it's really worth seeing. And as for the dancing part: I can teach you a few basics. That's no excuse," Charles' smile became even wider.

„I guess I have no choice, then?" Erik asked back, chuckling. It was more a statement than a question.

Charles shrugged his shoulders and dried his glass of scotch before he finally answered: „I suppose not. Wait a minute, I'll just search for a few accurate songs." He got to his feet and stepped towards the book shelf, where some records also had their place.

Erik waited patiently while Charles rummaged through his collection for a song that would fit for a classic Viennese Waltz.

„You don't mind me teaching you how to dance? I thought you would straight-out reject the idea," Charles chuckled while pulling out one record after the other, looking the titles up.

„Not really," Erik replied and rose from the chair to join him at the book case. „As a man I should be able to dance. It's just... I never learned it. It's about time."

Charles shot a surprised smile at him over his shoulder. He hadn't expected that reaction from Erik, who seemed a bit lost in his thoughts. After a few more trials, Charles found the record he was looking for. „Ah, there we go," he said, turning around and putting it onto the phonograph.

A slow, familiar melody began to play, and Charles waved Erik to the middle of the room, his arms wide open. The metalbender put his glass aside and stepped to his friend, a sceptical look on his face. Charles smiled at him encouragingly.

„Place your left hand at my waist," Charles instructed him, „right hand up here, into my left."

Erik did as he was told, holding Charles at his waist while the professor placed his right hand onto the taller man's shoulder.

„I'll just have to re-think this, for the woman's part," Charles mumbled to himself, before he slowly guided Erik through the first steps. Erik stumbled at first, eyes locked on the floor and his feet. After a few rounds, they both had figured it out.

„Hey, this works pretty good," Erik noted, smiling happily.

„You sound surprised. Dancing is not that hard, you know," Charles grinned back. „Now, a turn." He stepped away from Erik and made a half-turn before returning back into Erik's arms.

The smile on Erik's face was warm and... Charles couldn't call it anything else but 'affectionate'. A warm, fluttery feeling spread in his stomach at this, and he felt utterly flustered and confused. It was hard to suppress the wide grin that tried to rise on his lips.

They slowly returned to the former rhythm, and when they did another turn, he was already completely guided by Erik.

„Look what we've got here," the professor teased, „a natural." Yet, it was true. Erik was doing very well.

The metalbender looked down on the floor once again, focusing on his feet while trying to dub his obvious embarrassment.

„Ts, Erik," Charles shook his head and removed his hand from the taller man's shoulder to tilt his chin upwards, „when you dance with someone, you are supposed to look into the other one's eyes."

When their eyes met, Charles almost shivered from the intensity of Erik's gaze. Loving and gentle, yet there was that typical fire burning behind them, an expression that made his stomach tingle once more. He quickly dropped his hands and mumbled an excuse while he put another record on the phonograph. Erik smirked when he returned to him. The tune was even slower than the one before, and it was a very romantic one.

„This is probably as easy as it can get," Charles explained, smiling. „Just wrap your hands around my waist, and then it's nothing more than stepping from one foot onto the other to the beat. This is not even a real dance, to be exact, but Raven will love you forever if you dance with her like this just once."

Charles placed his own hands around Erik's neck, and suddenly realized how ridiculously close he was. His eyes, that deep shade of stormy blue, and his soft lips with the 5 o'clock shadow of a beard around them, the fragrance that surrounded him intoxicating Charles' brain. At least, he felt like that, very confused and nervous. To avoid the other one's eyes, the telepath rested his head against Erik's shoulder, and they softly rocked from side to side to the rhythm of the music. It was so pleasant, Charles hoped that the song would never end.

Cradled in Erik's arms like this, everything felt so right. Erik was warm, and Charles didn't mind the trained, hard muscles underneath the turtleneck at all. When he stole a glance at his friend, he noticed that Erik had closed his eyes, his lips curled upwards in a little smile.

Charles couldn't look away from the beautiful picture of Erik – so relaxed and enjoying the moment. Even the usual wrinkles on his forehead had vanished completely.

The song stopped, and Charles almost startled. Erik stopped his movements, and Charles squeezed his eyes shut, didn't want it to end like this, not now, not at all. Luckily, the next song began, and he realized he had chosen a record that consisted only of songs of that kind. _Bless this artist, _he thought, sighing quietly.

The feeling of utter contentment just increased when Erik pulled him a bit closer to his body. It wasn't much, but Charles' senses were so hypertensive that he noticed every little movement of Erik. Like the way the latter's hands softly caressed the small of his back with short strokes.

For a moment, Charles wondered if it wasn't all just a dream. He softly ran his thumb along Erik's neck, not more than a light touch, and looked upwards to see if Erik reacted. How he reacted.

Erik opened his eyes softly, his lips still curled ever so beautifully. Charles felt his heart literally skipping a beat.

And he totally didn't fall in love with Erik in this very moment.

He just leaned closer into the other one's chest, noticing very well that his heart was beating rapidly and way too fast while his stomach now had decided to spin around like crazy. Charles was sure that if he didn't hold on to Erik right now, he would have been shaking.

Although Charles was shorter than Erik, he wasn't by far, and as close as they were now, their noses almost touched. Erik's eyes, still focused on his own, were shining warmly, and sparkling with affection. It was unmistakeable.

When Charles closed his eyes and their lips met, it felt like the most natural thing to do.

The kiss was chaste and tentative, merely more than two pairs of lips pressed onto one another, but it took Charles' breath away. They didn't part for a long time while still dancing to the music. Time seemed to stand still around them.

When Erik finally withdrew and looked at Charles with clouded eyes, the professor chuckled lightheadedly.

„What the bloody hell was that," he whispered, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

„I have no idea," Erik answered, but he smiled happily.

Charles leaned heavily into his chest again, burying his face at Erik's shoulder in a last, desperate attempt to hide his nervousness, his confusion - his feelings. When his ear met Erik's chest, he heard the beat of the other one's heart, and it was racing just as his own did.

„This is crazy," Charles stated quietly. His mind felt empty, blank, swept out with nothing but joy and other indescribable emotions.

„Yes, it is," Erik's deep voice rang in his ears.

„It's late. We should better go to bed."

„Yes, we should."

Charles sighed and stepped away from the other man to turn off the phonograph. The stupid grin on his face just wouldn't leave, though. They left the study, and like a matter of course, with their arms wrapped around each other's waist respectively. It was late and the hallways were dark; the younger mutants were asleep by now. No one would see them.

When they reached Charles' room, Erik dropped his hand. „Well, then, good night, Charl-"

„Shh," the telepath interrupted him, „Come with me."

He quickly grabbed Erik's hand and opened the door to his room, pulling the metalbender with him as he entered. As soon as the lights were on, Charles could identify the expression on Erik's face as somewhat between confusion and hope.

„You can sleep here," Charles said, and smiled encouragingly at his friend. A smile that was so disarming that Erik couldn't say no.

And he didn't. They had shared a bed – either Erik's or Charles' – pretty often by now, and it really wasn't that uncommon any more. Quickly, they both changed into pajamas – or, in Erik's case, into an old t-shirt of Charles – and snuggled into the sheets. The lights were off and they lay close together, facing each other. Erik had draped his arm lazily around Charles' waist. The professor respectively wrapped his arm around Erik's shoulder, pulling him closer, resting their foreheads against each other's.

Erik chuckled lightly. „Can you tell me why we always end up in bed together?"

„Well, as for this time: Because I asked you. And as for the other times... I have no idea," Charles answered amused. „But... I could really get used to it."

Pleasant silence spread between them, and Charles felt how the warmth and Erik's presence made him sleepier with every minute passing by. Until Erik cleared his throat, whispering so low that Charles almost didn't understand: „I like waking up next to you."

„Me too." Charles smiled to himself in the dark, feeling so happy that he thought his heart would burst with joy every second now.

„Could we... you know... again, like before?" Erik asked, his voice trembling slightly. _Not that he would ever admit that,_ the professor thought amused.

Charles didn't answer. He simply cupped Erik's cheek in his hand and kissed him on his lips. Soft, short kisses, again and again, interrupted by an alternate longer one then and there.

They lay like this for a long time, just kissing each other without exchanging a single word, until both of them fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

><p><strong>I just couldn't resist. I know, it's cheesy as hell, but... I just needed to write it like this. Reviews, anyone? Thoughts, prompts? :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**After Midnight – Chapter 6**

**I seriously never thought that I would get that far with this story. It was intended to be a one-shot, but I just came to love these little chapters :) Btw, my musical inspiration for this chapter: Super Mario Galaxy 2 Soundtrack - Gusty Garden Galaxy. **

**As someone wanted to see Charles and Erik dancing in front of the kids – there you go :)**

* * *

><p>„Oh, come on, just do it," Raven begged, yellow eyes sparkling as she looked up to her brother. After they had returned home, she had chosen to walk around in her natural blue form, which Charles became more and more used to.<p>

The professor just rolled his eyes to dub his nervousness and looked at Erik. The latter just smiled down at Raven.

„Why is it so important to you?" Charles asked her, trying to avoid the plea.

„I'm neither stupid nor blind, honey, and I've seen you exchange looks all the time at the ball," Raven winked. „I know you've been practicing dancing throughout the past weeks. I'm just curious and want to see it for myself."

Charles shot a desperate, agonized glance at Erik.

„Why not?" the latter asked back at him.

„Because... I... I can't."

„Are you embarrassed?" Raven laughed. „Oh come on, Charles, I've known you since you were a little kid. You've done worse things I've seen. Remember when we broke down the pantry, threw a dozen eggs on the floor and pretended to go ice-skating on the slippery floor?"

Charles laughed loudly. That was, in fact, one of the most embarrassing things they had done as kids – their parents had been really mad at them when they had returned home, and the siblings had been grounded for weeks subsequently. After cleaning the mess they left, of course.

„You did what?" Erik just stared at him with his mouth gaping.

„We all did things we're not proud of, didn't we? We were kids," the professor chuckled, shrugging. „Well then. I suppose you're right, Raven. Music, please," he added, sighing and turning towards Erik.

The other man's eyes lit up as he wrapped his arm around Charles' waist, the fingers of their hands lacing. They both wore a classic, black suit combined with a white chemise and black tie. Charles was very aware of the fact that it suited Erik quite well. Rethinking it, he stated silently to himself that _quite well_ was a major understatement.

Erik looked dashing, gorgeous, amazing – hot.

When a slow melody began playing, their eyes locked. Erik guided Charles over the dancefloor – which was just a bit of free space in the living room, but still - in a very self-confident manner. Their practice had shown off very well at the ball today. They both had danced with Raven and Moira, who had agreed to join them as Erik's plus one.

And Charles couldn't deny that all the while, with whomever he was dancing, he had always looked out for Erik, had watched him dancing – his smooth moves, the confidence, the pure elegance. He knew what it felt like to be held in the other man's arms like this, had come to enjoy that feeling very much, and he secretly wished for nothing more than to dance with him at the ball. Charles would have done it, no matter what everybody else would have been gossiping behind their backs, but he knew Erik wouldn't have played along.

But now that they were back at home, it was okay. It was just Raven watching, as Moira had already left to drive home.

At the ball, he had really had problems to get used to the man's dancing part, as he had always taken over the women's when dancing with Erik. And now he had to switch to that again. It didn't take long for them to get back to their usual performance.

After they had done the first turn and Charles spun back into Erik's arms, the metalbender smiled down at him warmly. They had become a pretty good team when it came to dancing. Charles reciprocated the smile, and felt joy and happiness spread in his chest. It didn't feel like this when he danced with Raven or Moira or any other woman he had met today. Charles felt how he drifted off into the depth of those gray-blue eyes he was looking at, how he lost himself in the rhythm and the firm grip of Erik's arms around him. His strong, manly presence made him feel like a pubescent teenager all over again, giddy and so, so slaphappy.

The only thing that was really hard to handle right now was the overwhelming urge to kiss Erik. When they had practiced in the study, it always had ended in kissing - somehow. Charles blushed lightly at the memories that flooded his mind, and Erik's eyes widened briefly when he noticed.

_What's the matter, my friend?_ Charles heard the other one's thoughts. Erik sounded very amused.

_Nothing really. I just want to kiss you. _The telepath answered cheekily, and colored the thought with a few accompanying pictures of them, kissing in the study, going to bed with each other, just to go on kissing there some more.

_Same here, _Erik answered, smiling a bit wider. _Do we still not consider telling anyone?_

As their hips steadily rocked from side to side to the beat and Charles did another turn, he pondered quietly. He had always refused to discuss the option of telling the kids about their relationship. It had taken a while for them to acknowledge it to themselves – and when they finally did, they agreed to keep it a secret. For the time being.

_Well, we actually could begin now. I mean, we could tell Raven, for a start. She would understand, I guess,_ Charles retorted, feeling very sheepish all of a sudden.

Erik smiled encouragingly. _You know my opinion. It doesn't matter if we're talking about mutations or the fact that we are a couple. We shouldn't need to hide._

_No, we shouldn't. Anyway, I can't fight the feeling that she already knows._

Erik shrugged slightly, still smiling nonetheless. In that very moment, the song ended, but instead of releasing Charles from his grip, Erik pulled him closer. The metalbender tilted his chin upwards with his spare hand and kissed him, full on the lips, slowly and gently.

Charles heard Raven gasp behind them, then laugh merrily. When Erik broke the kiss to look at him, smiling widely, the professor lost it completely. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and pulled him down to kiss him passionately. The moment was just so perfect-

Suddenly, a hurricane of applause was to be heard from the other end of the room. After the telepath retreated, smiling happily at Erik, he turned his head to look where the noise came from.

Alex, Sean and Hank were standing there, each a wide grin on their faces.

„Oh," Charles just said.

Erik laughed.

„See? I told you!" Raven just shouted happily at the boys.

„You told them... what-?" Charles eyed her speechlessly.

She shrugged. „They wouldn't believe me when I said that there had to be something going on between you two. Your chemistry is so obvious, please."

Charles chuckled and rested his head at Erik's shoulder. The metalbender let his hand run through Charles' hair caressingly, which made the kids go „D'aaaaaaaaw!".

„I think this calls for a toast!" Alex announced, leaving the room to return with a tablet of glasses and a bottle of champagne.

„Hey, where did you get that from?" Erik quirked an eyebrow at the younger mutant.

„Oh... that... never mind," Alex mumbled. He proceeded by filling the glasses and handing one to each person in the room.

They all raised their glasses, and Sean brought out the toast: „To our two dads! And a happy new year!"

The glasses were clinked and emptied. Erik and Charles looked deeply into each other's eyes while doing so, and Charles couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling of happiness all around him. He felt it in himself, in Erik, in his sister and the other kids, and he realized how much of a family they really were.

In that case, _two dads_ maybe was pretty justified.

„Although I appreciate your enthusiasm," Erik began slowly, „it's late and we should all go to bed now. That includes all of you." He pointed at the boys and Raven.

Charles guessed that Erik's 'daddy'-attitude worked quite well, as the boys all nodded in unison. He was still grinning to himself when Erik stepped behind him and quickly lifted him into mid-air – bride-style.

„And it includes us," Erik added, smiling down at the surprised professor. The kids were cheering at them once again. Slowly, the metalbender carried him through the door and upstairs to Charles' room, where they both landed on the bed.

Grinning stupidly, Charles reached out for Erik, pulling him as close as possible to kiss him lovingly. „Happy new year, darling," he said warmly.

„Happy new year," Erik answered, his voice low but oozing contentment.

* * *

><p><strong>And if I don't have any more ideas for this one, which I don't have right now... then it's THE END.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, thanks for the lovely feedback (please more! :3) and see you soon :)**


End file.
